


Mamapapamon

by EstelleDusk



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleDusk/pseuds/EstelleDusk
Summary: Ken was four. It was a good age, still a baby, but not baby enough that he felt no guilt. Just old enough to realize he did something wrong, but not quite old enough to immediately understand what





	Mamapapamon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Demon's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545008) by [Apollomon X Stingmon (leafmon1995)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/Apollomon%20X%20Stingmon). 

> SO! This was inspired by the lovely Leafmon1995's story, A Demon's Heart. The premise of which was simply, Ken is raised by the Seven Great Demon Lords... plus angst, so much angst, it's beautiful.
> 
> Now I don't want to give spoilers for that fic, so please, go read it yourself. But I do want to note a few differences that come from my personal headcanons.
> 
> 1) I consider Lucemon to use they/them pronouns  
2) I am firmly of the belief that canon Ken prefers flying to any other mode of transportation

Ken was four.

Currently, he was watching his mamapapamon fly around with all the other strong digimon that took care of him. He was hiding under something, and beginning to regret his earlier prank. 

Mamapapamon was really upset, maybe he should say sorry… but he didn't want to be grounded again. He loved to fly with his family, he didn't want to be forced to watch them fly without him. But then, isn't he _technically_ grounded now?

That thought is what spurred him to leave his hiding place, and he ran into view. "Mamapapamon!"

It only took that cry for the blonde angel to swoop down and cradle Ken in their arms, making gentle shushing sounds as they tried to stop Ken's cries.

"I'm sorry! I promise to never prank again, just please don't ground me mamapapamon! I want to fly with you, please don't ground me!" Ken tucked his head in the crook of the angel's neck, tiny arms doing their best to hold tight.

_ Mamapapamon _ , unseen to Ken, was looking at their fellow demon lords in confusion. Lilithmon looked thoughtful as she watched them. 

"Beezlebumon, go tell Leviamon, Belphemon, and Barbamon that we found Ken." Beezlebumon rubbed the back of his neck, before going to do as the goddess of darkness asked.

Daemon walked up to the child and his parent, looking down at the little tyke. "Lucemon, he's certainly a chaotic son."

"I don't have the time for your games today, just speak." Lucemon frowned, before going back to trying to quiet their son.

"Does he realize  _ why _ you're angry?" Daemon smiled, before backing away, and flying back to his duties. Trust the lord of wrath to understand anger before anyone else.

Lilithmon decided this was a talk between parent and son, and silently went to interrupt the return of any other demon lords. Because she knew them all by now, they'll be curious about Lucemon's son, if he had been hurt or kidnapped. She'll just let them know, Ken hid himself because he didn't want to be blamed for the little prank they had all already forgotten. 

Lucemon held Ken tight and flew high into the air. Just as they suspected, Ken's crying hiccups slowly stopped when he realized they were high up. Even as a tiny baby, the little human had loved flying. Now that they thought about it, Lucemon understood where Ken got the idea that  _ grounding _ was being forced to not fly with mamapapamon.

They waited for Ken to speak, humming a lullaby he normally sang.

"…so… I'm  _ not _ grounded?" Ken quietly asked, playing with Lucemon's hair. 

"Well… grounded doesn't mean what you thought it meant, Ken."

"What does it mean?"

"It means you can't go out and play outside for a little while, and you need to study all day instead." Although, Lucemon acknowledged quietly to themself, in the past it also meant a day where Ken wasn’t allowed to fly with them.

"But I already do that when it rains! …am I  _ that _ type of grounded? I didn't mean to make you angry, promise! I'll never prank again, honest!"

Lucemon was quiet, just listening to their son prattle on about sorry he was. "Ken?"

"Yes, mamapapamon?"

"Do you know why I was upset?" Upset enough to digivolve up and get the rest of the lords to do the same, abandoning their duties, while they searched for the missing boy.

"Because I pranked you…?" Ken pulled away just enough to see his mamapapamon's face.

"No, Ken. I was upset because I didn't know where you went. And I was  _ scared _ that someone took you away from me. I couldn't find you anywhere, what if you had been gone forever?" How does someone get it through a child’s head, that their parent was scared of losing them, and not angry at whatever that child did?

"Oh… But I wouldn't let anyone take me away! This is home!"

"But what if someone did? What if those Royal Knights came along and stole you?"

"I'd fight them!"

"You're too little to fight." Lucemon hugs Ken close, a hand on his head, slowly stroking through their son’s fluffy hair. Ken’s been more and more active lately, choosing to explore rather than stick close to mamapapamon. Maybe Lucemon should find him a bodyguard. Someone patient, strong, and able to get into small spaces. Just in case Ken goes into hiding again.

“When will I be big enough to fight? When do I get my first attack? I’ve been trying but I can’t do anything the other babies can.” Ken wrapped his tiny arms around tight, squeezing.

“Ken… Ken, you’re not…” Lucemon bit their lip. It sounded like Ken didn’t realize he wasn’t a digimon too. And they knew they had to tell him the truth. Eventually. Not today. “All the babies learn in their own time. Be patient, not every baby can do the same thing. Some are unique, like you, and they’ll be able to do completely different things.”

“But I can’t Acid Bubble any Royal Knights.”

“No… but you have thumbs don’t you? How many of the babies have to use their mouths to open doors?”

“All but me!” Ken said proudly, before humming. “I think I get it… I have skills others don’t, so I should use them? To make sure no Royal Knight tries to take me away. And then… you won’t be upset and I won’t get grounded?”

“Almost, Ken, you always have to tell one of us where you’re going. Especially if you’re being sneaky for a prank. You don’t need to tell whoever you’re pranking, but you need to tell someone. One of us Seven. That way, next time I don’t know where you are, I won’t be upset.”

“But… Mamapapamon, I promised no more pranks…?”

“And where’s the fun in that? You would leave us adults to do the pranking? I know for a fact Beezlebumon loves to team up with you to prank Daemon.”

“Uncle Beezlebumon lets me ride his bike!” 

Well, Lucemon hadn’t known that. They’ll have to have a talk with Beezlebumon later. The books clearly said motorcycles are **not** safe for human babies. Then again, they’re pretty sure flying isn’t either. 

They fly around with Ken a bit longer, sharing a few more words, clarifying a few more things. Then they flew over to Lilithmon and the others. Lucemon handed off their son, and smiled at Beezlebumon. Said digimon took a step back, visibly sweating.

“Crap… what did I do?”

“That’s a bad word, Uncle Beezle!”


End file.
